


Lose the bet!

by myeonshuai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends doing things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Junmyeon denies it but we all know that he is needy, Kissing, M/M, Pouty Junmyeon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/myeonshuai
Summary: When Yixing bet that his boyfriend would not be able to stay without kissing him for more than five hours, Junmyeon knew that he would make that mean time hell. He just didn't expect the Chinese to be so low as to use all of his charms in that silly challenge.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Lose the bet!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for holding such a cute fest and thanks to my beta reader, who was lovely helping me to fix all the mistakes and stuff <3  
> I hope you like it~

Even though he knew how serious Junmyeon took the bets they made, it was inevitable for Yixing to make one that time. After being called 'needy' by his boyfriend — totally ignoring the fact that he was just as needy as the other — Yixing bet Junmyeon wouldn't be able to stay still for more than five hours without giving him a kiss.

And that's why Junmyeon was ignoring him. 

_"Honey…"_ the sweet voice was insistent on Junmyeon's ear. His arms crossed while staring at the television, pretending not to notice. "Are you really going to be ignoring me all day?” 

He didn’t answer, just pushing him away, however Yixing knew that it didn’t mean Junmyeon was mad at him. He knew his boyfriend enough to know that all that behavior was due to his ambition to win the bet. With a laugh, he insisted on provoking Junmyeon, approaching him once again.

"Jun…" his voice came out in a sweet way, his body leaning until the tip of his nose over the surface of his boyfriend’s neck, making Junmyeon shiver. "Answer me..."

Junmyeon had to take a deep breath to resist his boyfriend's sly voice, leaning in the opposite direction with the intention of avoiding Yixing's advances — even if it was in vain. Each time he turned to the side, the boyfriend's body leaned towards him, until Junmyeon came to a dead end, he fell back on the mattress and Yixing above him with that _damn_ smile on his face.

"No way out..." he whispered, smiling. In that position, Junmyeon could not escape.

As soon as he got close enough to touch his boyfriend's forehead, he dared to give him a passionate smile, making Junmyeon hate himself for accepting such a challenge. One part of him didn’t want to be carried away by his racing heart and Yixing’s cute tousled hair. On the other hand, all the other part of him wanted to do was fit his lips against Yixing’s and spend the whole afternoon getting drunk with love in Yixing's arms. 

In an attempt of self control, then, Junmyeon closed his own eyes tightly and covered his face with both his hands, so he didn't have to look at his boyfriend's slender face, who gave a low, delicious laugh at the sight of Junmyeon all curled up below him. Yixing couldn’t help himself but think he was naively cute.

 _"Myeon-ah…"_ He whispered close to Junmyeon's lips, making his poor body shiver again. "Are you really going to ignore me?"

Each sentence had a different effect on Junmyeon's chest, his heart getting increasingly weak with that sweet — and low — voice dominating him entirely. And it only got worse when he felt his boyfriend’s hand stroking his waist gently, as if he was holding something fragile. His whole body went limp when those steady hands were placed on him.

"Yixing…" interrupting his own speech to take a long breath, his eyes now half closed, he clearly was asking for help and sanity amid his boyfriend's seduction "T-this is unfair," 

And Yixing couldn’t help it but smile when he saw Junmyeon with so much difficulty resisting himself, which only encouraged him to continue with that.Their faces were close enough that he could feel the warmth of Junmyeon's breath.

"Why? Are you unable to resist?" He teased. Junmyeon gave him a pleading look , then sighed again when he felt Yixing tighten his grip, exploring that region with his warm hand. _Damn, that man knew exactly how to mess with him._

"N-no,"

"Then why don't you let me win, huh?" The question was almost rhetorical, and it sounded soft against Junmyeon's lips, accompanied by another subtle squeeze on his waist, pulling him forward; an act that made him want to punch Yixing in the face. 

Junmyeon sighed and counted to three, pressing his lips together just to avoid Yixing from biting them.

"Because..." Junmyeon tried to object, but when he felt Yixing's mouth close to his, about to kiss him, he was speechless.

"Because?" His mouth moved deviously over Junmyeon's, he could feel a sample of the smooth texture of that surface as he spoke to him. In that instant, Junmyeon held his arm tightly, which stopped him.

"Because we made a bet..." the answer came out low, eyes half-closed almost begging for mercy as he stared at that beautiful, cruelly perfect, miserably irresistible face.

Yixing, on the other hand, only smiled wider at that confession, just one more victory of the bunch he was achieving in the meantime.

"So... would you rather win a bet than kiss your boyfriend?" He brought his hands to the sides of his boyfriend’s face, sliding the digits into his black hair, in order to caress them while staring at him with bright eyes and a sly voice. "But _Myeonnie,_ I want to kiss you so bad."

"I want it too," Junmyeon admitted, mesmerized. He seemed to be enchanted, by an angel with a voice and a face he was so in love with.

After the last exchange of glances, the only thing Junmyeon could feel was his boyfriend's mouth fitting perfectly over his, an act that, without being able to deny it, he reciprocated intensely. He loved how the soft texture of Yixing's mouth was always absurdly delicious when over his, making him not want to stop until the moment he couldn’t breathe. 

When they separated, Junmyeon was breathing hard. His hair all messed up just like his heartbeat. Whether they dated for years or not, Yixing still had the same effect on them as the first time they kissed.

"You lost," Yixing said as soon as he got his breath back, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Shut up," he replied, pulling Yixing for another kiss and changing their positions on the bed so that he could at least make that defeat worth it. Between more and more kisses, he concluded that he had not lost, but had won for the simple fact of having Yixing as a boyfriend.


End file.
